


Never Letting Go

by klaineQmuke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, deamus - Fandom, dean thomas - Fandom, seamus finnigan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: Dean goes back to Hogwarts after being on the run and is reunited with Seamus. FLUFF! Enjoy :D x





	

Dean hadn't seen Seamus in over a year. But their first meeting after that long wasn't as he'd expected it to be.

 

Dean had spent the last year or so on the run; not being able to prove he was half-blood meant that he couldn't stay anywhere too long as the death eaters would find him. He'd been chased by snatchers, been sleeping rough, and hadn't had a good meal for months.

 

So when Neville reached out to him (via the way that people communicated with fake galleons), the prospect of being able to sneak into Hogwarts and see his best friend Seamus seemed like the best idea he had. It'd taken ages for his friends at Hogwarts to figure this out, but once they did they'd found a way to talk that the death eaters couldn't pick up! 

 

Dean had missed Seamus so much; in some ways he didn't feel like life was worth living without his best friend by his side, especially as he didn't know if Shay was alive or not. Who knows what happened at Hogwarts nowadays?

 

But when Neville sent him a message he immediately knew he had to go. He needed to find Seamus and to see if he was okay. The prospect that Seamus would be there was enough to motivate him to sneak into Hogsmede.

 

All Neville had said on the coin was 'Hog's Head,' because if a Death eater did see the coin, it would just look like a silly prank. He hoped it would work, as when he apparated into the village, he herd a shrieking warning sound, and a bunch of death eaters come running towards where the sound erupted from. Which just so happened to be right where Dean had appeared.

 

Dean ran, in the direction of the Hog's Head, silently wishing the heavy falling snow would cover his tracks and show no sign he was here. Knocking on the door to the pub, he was immediately greeted by the owner, Aberforth's face. It was like he knew that as soon as the charm was set off, someone would be seeking refuge in his pub. Aberforth quickly shut the door, leaving his goat outside as if to show that was why the charm went off, and lead Dean downstairs.

 

'What was that?' Dean panted, out of breath from all the running.

 

Aberforth frowned slightly. 'The charm goes off if someone sets foot in Hogsmede. Tells the death eaters what people are up too.' The man handed Dean a pint of butterbeer. Dean took the cup gratefully, smiling when the liquid warmed his throat and ended his thirst.

 

'What's happening at Hogwarts?' Dean asked curiously. 'I know Snape's headmaster but that's about it. You don't get much information being on the run.' 

 

Aberforth rubbed his chin awkwardly. 'The death eaters have taken over. They work in the school now, and it's more like a prison than a school.' Dean gaped in shock.

 

'Can't anyone do someth-'

 

'Don't you think we've all tried?!' Aberforth spat angrily. 'I've explained this to every godforsaken person that's walked in the door! Everyone is terrified of the death eaters, no one will do anything against them or they get punished. You should see the bruises and cuts on some of your lot.'

 

Dean's heart skipped a beat. Seamus. Was he okay? Was he hurt?

 

'Can you get me into Hogwarts Aberforth? Please?' Dean begged.

 

'You're an idiot, you know that right? If you get caught they'll kill you.'

 

Dean nodded. 'I know but I need to see Sea- my friends,' he corrected himself. No one needed to know he was head over heels for Seamus. He was already mad at himself for not telling him before he had to go on the run. The fact that Shay could have died without knowing how Dean felt about him scared him senseless. It wasn't even an overreaction, in life nowadays, people were being killed left, right and centre.

 

'Aberforth nodded, and walked forward to a portrait of a girl wearing a blue dress. He gestured with his hand, and she smiled. Suddenly, the whole portrait swing forwards, leaving behind it a dark, dingy passageway, with water dripping down the sides, the sound of it echoing for as far as Dean could hear.

 

'Well then. Off you go,' Aberforth said, holding the portrait aside.

 

Dean winced. He never was good with small enclosed spaces. 'Through h-here?' He asked, a slight tremor to his voice.

 

'It's not a pleasant walk, but it's not too long.' Dean nodded, thanked Aberforth, before stepping into the dark tunnel. The portrait slammed shut begins him, leaving him in pitch black.

 

'Lumos,' Dean whispered, feeling more comfortable when the passageway filled with light. He began to walk through, trying to ignore the scurrying sound around his feet and the prospect of rats being down here.

 

After a few minutes, he reached a lighter part of the passageway, where a grate in the roof was visible. Dean peered through to see where he was.

 

He wished he didn't look.

 

Dementors were crawling the skies, their hooded, black figures making Dean's heart drop. They couldn't sense him down there right?

 

Dean began to run, running as fast as he could without falling over to get away from the dementors. Even though they couldn't reach him, he was terrified; they made him feel lost, and lonely and scared all at once.

 

Dean started panicking, his breathing became erratic and he carried on running, faster and faster, until he nearly collided with a door. He took a moment to slump against it, wiping his eyes and his sweaty brow.

 

What if Snape was the other side of the door? What if death eaters were?

 

He figured there wasn't any point in considering what could be behind the door. It would only make him want to go through less and less.

 

Dean pictured Seamus, pictured seeing him again and his face lighting up at the sight of Dean. That and that alone propelled him to open the door, and jump down into the room.

 

As the door closed behind him, he recognised where he was. The Room of Requirement. Dean smiled, remembering the old days when he'd been in Dumbledore's Army and he'd used to sneak out of his dormitory to be taught defensive magic. Dean chuckled fondly at the memory, looking around at the talk ceiling and the hundreds of hammocks and mattresses all around.

 

'Brilliant,' Dean muttered, knowing immediately that this must be where everyone from Dumbledore's Army resided to communicate, or sleep. But wait... This meant he was stuck in here until someone opened the door! Hopefully someone would soon given that their beds were in here.

 

Maybe someone already was in here and he just had to find them? He was just about to walk around the middle of the room when...

 

'Who is it?' yelled a voice from behind a pile of furniture. The voice of his best friend, Seamus Finnigan.

 

Dean's heart missed a beat. It had been so long since he'd heard that voice.

 

'S-Shay?' Dean responded, his voice wobbling as he did so.

 

A small figure ran around the corner of one of the hammocks, his face breaking out into a ginormous grin.

 

'DEAN!' Seamus yelled, sprinting forwards, arms outstretched. Dean ran towards his friend, trying to blink away tears that came faster than he could rid them.

 

Seamus crashed into Dean, pulling his arms so tight round his friend neck that the taller boy thought he was going to cut off his breathing but he didn't care. He simply wrapped his arms round Seamus' waist and buried his head into the smaller boys neck.

 

'Oh my g-god D-Dean,' Seamus sobbed, grasping hold of the back of his friends shirt and crying into his shoulder. Dean feverishly pressed kisses to Seamus's neck, the tears leaking out of his eyes wetting Seamus's shirt. 

 

I m-missed you s-so much,' the smaller boy sobbed.

 

'Neville told me I could get in this way,' he whispered, holding on to Seamus tighter than he ever had before. 'So I could get back to you.'

 

Dean brought one hand up to stroke Seamus's hair, the feeling reminding him of when everything was normal before Voldemort returned, and they would hug all the time out of happiness. He pulled away slightly, to get a good look at Seamus's face.

 

'Shay what-' Dean began, stroking over the bruises over his friend's cheek.

 

Seamus smiled, not moving his hands from round Dean's neck. 'This is what you get when you don't do what the death eaters tell you to,' he replied.

 

Dean leant forwards to press a kiss to Seamus's head, letting his lips linger. Seamus closed his eyes and leant into Dean's touch. 'God I missed you Shay,' the taller boy said once he pulled away. 

 

Dean ran his fingers gently over a large cut on his chin. 'Shay you're hurt,' he began but his friend just shushed him and pulled Dean into another hug, resting his head on Dean's chest to feel his heartbeat. 'I have so much I need to tell you Dean...'

 

'...it can wait,' Dean replied. 'I don't want anything sad to ruin this moment I have with you.'

 

Seamus blushed. 'Okay,' he said, gently kissing Dean's chest where his heart was. They stayed like that for a few minutes, standing contentedly until Dean pulled away. It was now or never.

 

Seamus looked up into Dean's eyes, his cobalt blue meeting Dean's chocolate brown. Dean put two fingers under Seamus's chin, letting his eyes flicker down to his friend's lips, before gently pressing his own against them.

 

He kept the kiss short, just a brief press of lips on lips. When he pulled away Seamus was smiling. 'I love you Shay.'

 

Seamus cupped Dean's cheeks and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Dean again, gently moving his lips against his friends. 'I love you more,' he mumbled against Dean's lips.

 

When Dean pulled away, he brought Seamus into another hug. 'I'm never letting you go,' Dean whispered, stroking Seamus's mop of sandy hair.

 

And Seamus knew he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Deamus a lot so I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think? Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
